Words Of Pain
by k40Sohma
Summary: [COMPLETE]What happens when Kyo’s feelings towards Tohru start to grow even more? Well, when Akito pays a short visit to Shigures house, all hell breaks out. Kyo and Tohru start to grow apart. Kyo no longer tells Tohru what’s wrong, or how he feels anymo
1. Date Or Not?

**Summary-**

**What happens when Kyo's feelings towards Tohru start to grow even more? Well, when Akito pays a short visit to Shigures house, all hell breaks out. Kyo and Tohru start to grow apart. Kyo no longer tells Tohru what's wrong, or how he feels anymore. He doesn't look at her, go near her, speak to her, any thing that had to do with her, he wouldn't do. Making Tohru start to fade away from him as well… but when Yuki speaks the words of truth, will Kyo finally admit how he feels about Tohru, or will he still hold his feelings locked away.**

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Kyo or the fruits** **basket series things...but i would most likely luv to! Even tho i think my friend Christina would like to own them even more...but yup!**

Chapter 1- A date or not…?

The morning sun made its way threw the small window. Tohru walked down the steps and moved to the fridge. Opening it, she pulls out some juice then gets a glass from one of the cabinets. Not to long after did Kyo come down the steps.

" Good morning Kyo-kun!" she said cheerfully.

" Are you always happy this early in the morning?" he moans, sitting down across from her.

She smiled then stood up.

" What are you doing?" he asks, watching move to the fridge once again.

" Breakfast!" she said.

Kyo grinned and stood up. Moving towards Tohru, he wipes the eggs out of her hands and places them on the counter.

" Let those to lazy buffoons make there own damn breakfast…" he said as he made her sit down.

" Just who the hell are you calling a buffoon, you dam cat?" Yuki had then also appeared in the kitchen.

" Good morning Yuki-kun!"

" Good morning Miss. Honda…"

Yuki then sat down next to her, and gave Kyo a nasty look. Kyo, in exchange, gave one back.

" Yuki. How is the class president going?" Tohru asked, breaking the awkward silence.

" Fine, its going just fine…"

Yuki stood up and left the house. Both Kyo and Tohru looked at the door, confused expressions on their faces.

" So I heard the Shigure had to go to his editors house for a while?" Kyo asked, breaking the silence.

" Hm…oh yes! He said he would be back by the end of the weekend."

Kyo nodded then look around.

" Want to…um…go somewhere…later, together?" Kyo asks, uneasy and shyly.

" sure…" Tohru says, a smile on her face.

Kyo smiles back, as he feels the red rush to his face. Quickly, he stands up and starts to go back up the stairs. Tohru watches, as the red also builds up in her cheeks. But of course, our poor ditzy Tohru hadn't seen Kyo blushing as well.

She sat at the table for a while, lost in her own thoughts. She finally came back to the world when Yuki reentered the house.

" Miss. Honda…?"

" Hm…oh yes?"

" Would you mind going out with me a little bit later?"

Yuki had asked the question at the same time Kyo was coming down the steps. Hearing the question, Kyo decided to just sit on one of the steps and listen to the conversation.

" I would like to tell you something…important…" he said.

As much as Tohru wanted to what Yuki wanted to tell her, she had already had plans. Standing up, she walked towards Yuki. She bowed her head down a little.

" I'm sorry Yuki-kun. But I already have plans with Kyo-kun…"

Yuki only nodded then once again left.

Even though Kyon was happy that Tohru hadn't said yes, he was still annoyed that she had to mention his name. He got up from the step he was sitting on, and went back down the steps.

" You ready?" Kyo asked, walking up to the shocked Tohru. " why do you look so shocked?" he asked.

" its just, I didn't know we were going this early…"

" Eh…if you want to go a little bit later, I understand that! Its fine I don't care…"

" Eh…um… no that's fine. I don't really mind." She said, waving her hands back and forth in the air, and quickly bowing to him.

" don't do that…" he said, bopping her on the head.

She laughed softly, and her and Kyo left the house. Saying a quick goodbye to Yuki, they had now fully left the house. Tohru being he ditzy casual self. And Kyo, just listening and laughing each time...

* * *

**So...hm...good so far? Anyways...my first fanfic with Fruits Baskets. I hope you guys like it. Escpacially U Christina! thats right i said ur name out loud were other people can read it...lol...anyways please r/r and tell me what u think. If any ideas...tell me and i would be most happy to read them, and of course more then likely us them!**


	2. Painful Visit

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Fruits Basket...tho i would like to very much **

Chapter 2- Painful Visit…

" That was fun Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouts loudly as they enter the house. He smiled at her as they both went to there rooms.

Kyo and Tohru's room were right across from each other now, for certain reasons. So when they had got up to there rooms, Kyo had stopped Tohru. He turned her around, and they both made eye contact. Tohru could quickly feel the red rushing to her face as Kyo moved closer. He was only 5 inches from kissing her, when he had realized what he was doing. With out saying anything else, he quickly turned from her and entered his room. Closing the door behind him.

Tohru had entered her room as quickly as Kyo. Her heart- the same as his- was pounding faster then it had ever had. It had felt like it was ready to bulge out of her-and his- body with out a care. She looked around her room, as if she was looking for something, but the only thing she was looking for was her ability to actually do something. Instead of just standing there dumbfounded in her room.

Kyo sat on his bead, slapping his hand against his forhead.

" What the hell… what was I doing out there? I cant believe I almost kissed her." he said to himself. Then, quickly remembering the short little moment that had not happened to long ago, he remembered Tohru not doing anything with Kyo's reactions.

****

Does…she…actually like me to? He thought to himself, looking at the door as if someone was coming to barge threw. **_No, of course not. Tohru is so ditzy and lost in the world, she probably had no clue what was going on…_**

He thought to himself, looking at the door as if someone was coming to barge threw. 

Tohru had finally found her ability to do something, and she sat down on her bed.

" Did he almost…kiss me?" she asked herself, for once not sounding like the normal, happy, cheerful, carefree Tohru. She had sounded serious now, and was slipping into deep thoughts.

It cant be…I mean… I don't like Kyo-kun…do I?

Both Kyo and Tohru fell asleep in there own thoughts.

The next morning they were awoken by some noise down stairs. First Tohru left her room, then not long after did Kyo.

" Shigure…?"

Kyo was able to hear Tohru say as he went down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

" Yes Tohru. I have some home early for a short visit."

" Short visit?" Kyo asked, walking into the kitchen.

" Oh yes Kyo. Akito is coming today and I must be home when Akito arrives…"

Kyo stared at Shigure, ready to explode. If there was one person Kyo hated more then Yuki, it was defiantly Akito.

" Why the hell is he coming here? That basterd as not right coming here!" he shouted angrily.

" Kyo, now don't say such things. Of course Akito has a right to coming here. Besides…" Shigure stopped when a knock on the door filled the small house. " That was faster then I thought…" Shigure said, going to open the door.

" faster? What the hell, is he here?" Kyo cursed under his breath as he walked back up the steps.

Tohru watched him, then turned her attention to Akito who had just walked into the house. "ah… how hello!" she said, bowing a little. Akito placed a hand ontop of Tohru's head.

" Hello to you…" Akito said. "Where is Yuki, and Kyo?" he asked.

" Oh, Yuki has something with class president to day. And I am mostly sure Kyo is up stairs in his room." Shigure said, pouring some tea into a few cups. " Kyo! Come one Kyo, don't you want to see Akito!" Shigure shouted, handing every one some tea.

Kyo came down, not saying a word and sat next to Tohru. He took the tea and drank it as fast as he could.

"Hello Kyo," Akito said.

****

Yeah, just trying to act nice cause of Tohru. Dumb ass… Kyo glumly thought to himself.

" Hi…now may I be excused?" he asked, standing up.

" No Kyo!" Shigure then stood up as well. " Akito is our guest today, and we must be pilot."

" no, ifs fine. Let Kyo go Shigure, I'll just go up to his room later and talk to him…" Akito said.

Kyo took no time to listen to anyone else say something. He had taken off like a bat out of hell to get to his room.

About 3 hours later, a soft nock came to the door. Kyo cringed thinking it was Akito. He stood up and answered the door to see Tohru standing there, food in her hands.

" I thought you might have gotten hungry not eating anything this morning…" She said as she handed him the food. He smiled at her and took it. He then gestured for her to come in, and she did.

" Thanks…" he said.

" Your welcome!"

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Akito was standing in the doorway, watching Tohru and Kyo patiently.

"eh…oh…um… no." Tohru said rushing out of the room.

" I said I would come by later. And I kept my promise Kyo…"

" yeah, and what to it? So what do you want to lecture me on this time Akito?"

A slight grin formed on Akito's lips. He then closed then locked the door behind him.

" Very fond of Tohru, are we not, Kyo? In love, are we?"

" Why the hell would you think that?"

" So your not…that's good. Because I just wished you would know what would happen to her if you did fall in love with her…"

This had caught Kyo's attention, exactly what Akito wanted. Akito smirked, knowing Kyo wanted to hear more.

" What do you mean I would know what would happen to her?"

" Torture Kyo, painful…horrible…words of pain and torture. And not only mentally in pain, but physically as well. You know how I can get sometimes. I may just snap, and she just might be the only thing around…" Akito grinned again.

" Know… you wouldn't. You couldn't. How could you do something like that to Tohru? How could you possibly bea-" Kyo was cut off by Akito, who had swung a punch at Kyo right in the stomach. He coughed and looked up at Akito.

" I just suppose you stay away from her. You don't want the worst to happen to her, now do you? That little pretty face of hers, we don't want that to be ruined do we? I don't think we do. So be smart Kyo and stay away from her. I think you just might make her life better that way. And not turn it into hell." Akito once again smirked, and walked out of Kyo's room.

Finally gaining his strength back to stand, Kyo cursed Akito out who was now long gone. But he had stayed in his room a little while longer, keeping in the words Akito said.

****

Not to be with her…but I… And of all times to. Damn it, summer is coming in a week to. How the hell does he expect me to stay away from her now? But still, I cant afford to have Tohru get her. That's the last thing I want to happen to her…

Once again a nock came on the door that Akito had closed when he left.

" Come in…" Kyo said,not taking any effort to open the door. It hurt to move from the punch he had taken, so he had fallen back onto his bed. He sat up when Tohru entered.

" Akito told me to tell you goodbye."

Kyo nodded, and looked the other way.

" get out…" he said coldly.

Tohru looked at Kyo a bit shocked.

"Kyo…did something happen?" she asked, sounding very intelligent.

" I said get out Tohru!" he shouted, pointing to the door, but still not looking at her.

Tears stinged Tohru's eyes, but she did as she was told and left the room.

He new he hurt her, he had hurt himself. But he didn't want to see Tohru get hurt. And he new Akito wasn't lying about what was said before. Akito never kid around about things like that. This Kyo had learned the hard way.

He now had just blocked himself from Tohru's life. He didn't want to see her anymore. Talk to her, look at her, or even be near her. He couldn't anyways. If he did, then something he didn't want to see was going to happen.

But now he was confused to what he had done…and felt like he was in need of comfort for once in his life…

* * *

**Another chapter done. I feel bad for both Kyo and Tohru in this chapter, not very sad, but some what sad. I hopeyou enjoy it!And oh, i just wanted to thanks...**

**kagome1614- Thanks for the wonderful review. I am very happy that you enjoy my story that much. I think thats the nicest review i have ever had on one of my storys. So thanks you so very much.**

**AND...**

**SoMeChAoTicKiD0- for the review you left as well. I am happy you enjoyed my first chapter to!**

**Thanks for the great revies...please r/r**


	3. Clouded Hope

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket...sigh**

Chapter 3- Clouded Hope.

A week had now passed, and school was over. Kyo had only one year left before being locked away in that awful cage he always despised. But he was happy that Tohru was not hurt. But not happy about what he was going threw. The same as Tohru.

Ever since Kyo had stopped talking to Tohru, looking at her, being near her, or anything with her, he felt as if his life was breaking down. He longed to actually look at her, say something to her. He just wanted to be with her, like he used to be. Tohru had still tried to talk to him every now and then. But he would always shrug her away when he wouldn't say anything. He hated it. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to tell her why he was doing. And what was going to happen to him in a year. But he couldn't. not now anyways….

Tohru had started to think Kyo didn't like her anymore. And it was right after the night that he had almost kissed her, that she had started to think he didn't like her. But he did, he loved her. Only if she could no this, would she be so much more happier.

Kyo looked around his room as he entered it and sat down. Sadness clouded his mind as he remembered the memory of him telling Tohru not to talk to him anymore. Not to look at him anymore. Or be near him…

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" Tohru had started to become worried of Kyo's quietness. And wanted to find out what was wrong.

" Nothing…Tohru, listen. I need to tell you some… actually just don't talk to me anymore okay? I don't want you to talk to me anymore. I don't need to hear your voice anymore. I don't want to hear your voice anymore. So, just don't come near me you got it? Don't even look at me. Don't tell me your damn problems anymore. Don't hang even a foot around me…"

" Kyo…?"

This had been the only time that Kyo had actually heard Tohru say is name without a 'kun' in it. And it soothed him deeply.

" NO! don't say anything. I don't need your sympathy anymore." Kyo walked out of the house after that. Tears stung his eyes. He new he had not only hurt himself by doing that, but Tohru as well. And he didn't want to hurt her. Not anymore. Not like this. Now he defiantly couldn't just go up to her and apologize for what he just did. It would seem odd. But he wanted to so bad…

Kyo wiped away a tear the had slipped from his eyes. And ever since that day, Tohru to had started to change. Sure, she was still all smiley around her friends when they had school. But she wouldn't act like her ditzy self anymore. She didn't take certain things like she would have. She would always have the meals done in time. And she became more, careful about the things around her. She had started to take notice of Hiro's dislike towards her. And when she was alone, she wouldn't smile anymore. She wouldn't say anything. She never took the picture of her mother out anymore. And she never brought it out with her anymore.

But the one thing Kyo had noticed most in her, was her smiling. She did still smile like she had used to. But it was only to fool the people around her. In her smile now, was sadness and loneliness. Something Kyo felt was his fault. He hyad also felt like he was the one changing Tohru. And that he should be the one to ch…"

" Kyo?"

Kyo looked up from his bed and saw Shigure standing in his doorway.

" What the hell do you want?" he questioned sharply.

" Tohru just wanted to know if you wanted to come and join is for dinner today…" he said, walking away.

THERE! Another thing that had changed. Tohru had now always sent up someone else to ask Kyo things. Give him things. Or just anything else. Kyo grew angry of himself. He wanted to talk to Tohru. He needed to talk to her. But he couldn't. He knew what Akito had said would coem true if he had still been talking to Tohru. And before he didn't want to be sealed away in the cage. But now he could care less if that's what would happen to him.

Slowly he rose from his bed and went down stairs. Every one was sitting at the table already eating. He sat down in the only available seat, and it just so happened to be across from Tohru. He looked up quickly to see her looking at him. Wonderment in her eyes. He looked away after a few seconds of staring back at her. The whole time they had ate dinner, Kyo didn't say a word. And Tohru just didn't say a word to him.

After dinner was done, and every thing was cleaned up, Kyo had once again gone to his room.

He's never anywhere else. Always in his room. That's the only place he stays now. Unless he is eating. what's wrong with him? I just miss…him… Tohru thought to herself as she-like always- watched him leave the kitchen.

" Miss. Honda?"

"Oh, yes Yuki-kun?"

" Can I…ask you something?"

"Yes…?"

" You and Kyo. Why don't you to talk anymore?'

Tohru found no words that would come to her mind. She was blank, and just stared into nothing.

"Honda?"

" Hm… Oh. I don't really know Yuki. I guess we've just…grown apart. Many things can happen in a short period of time. And not all of them can be good…"

By the sadness is Tohru's voice, Yuki now new. He new that Tohru had feelings for Kyo, the same way Kyo had feelings for her.

" oh, Ok. Well Momiji is coming over later. I thought I would just let you know."

Yuki as well walked up to his room.

Tohru just stood there, once again, staring at nothing. Kyo had come down the steps, thinking that every one would have been out of the kitchen already, but he was wrong. Tohru turned when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. When she saw Kyo, she smiled slightly then turned around. Kyo didn't smile back. He only walked to the fridge and got something out to drink.

****

Why do I think I cant talk to her once in a while. Akito never said anything about talking to her. I can still talk to her if I want, right?

Kyo looked over at Tohru. He wanted to say something. The urge of speaking to her was killing him. Never had he ever had an urge to do something so bad. But now this girl comes into his life, and makes almost every thing better. He sighed, not being able to hold his urge in anymore.

" Tohru…"

Tohru turned at the sound of Kyo's voice. She smiled at him, and waiting for him to talk again.

" Tohru, listen. The other night when I told you that I didn't want you talking to me anymore…I…I…" Kyo couldn't seem to finish. He felt like he was committing a crime and couldn't finish. He quickly ran up the stairs and slammed his door.

Tohru stood there, her hopes of him talking to her were now all lost.

* * *

**Ok i know this chapter was short, but it wasnt supposed to be long. And yes i have changed my pen name to k40Sohma because i like that better. But i am pretty sure i am the same person writing the same storys like before. Anyways I just wanted to say something to SoMeChAoTiCkId ( i kno u!) u r mean u stole my pen name only changed it a little bit! Anyways thanks to my reviewers...**

**kagome1614- Once again you have left me a wonderful review! So i have to thank you very much for that! I will love reading the rest of the reviews you leave on my other chapters! And i dont care if im two years younger then you! you seem to be a very nice person, and u like anime so u r defiantly cool!**

**SoMeChAoTiCkId - I kno who u r and were u live, and i really do! cause u r my friend! lol...anyways...yes i kno sigh Akito is such a man,women,person,thing...and my favorite one of them all..and IT!**

**Please r/r like always...thanx**


	4. Words Of Truth

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Fruits Basket! Tho, i would luv to!**

Chapter 4- Words Of Truth

Tohru rummaged through her stuff searching for a notebook. Loud bangs were coming from her room for almost an hour now. Making both Kyo and Yuki wonder, and worried. But neither of them went to go see what was wrong and what she was doing.

" I know its here…" she said flinging some books aside. Finally, she came across a blue notebook. She smiled as she picked it up and opened it. Her fingers ran page over page looking for something. Then she had found it. In big bold letters was printed…

Kyo Sohma

Cat Of the Zodiac

Same Age As Me

She read on about what she had wrote about Kyo. Every thing she new about him, liked about him, nothing really about her dislikes were in there for him. Then she started to flip the pages again. She had came across the page she was looking for near the back of her book.

The Curse…

Its read in big bold letters. She read on about what she had placed in the book about what she new about this…'curse'. She hadn't learned much. But she still wanted to break it. She had thought that maybe if she were to break the curse, Kyo and every one else would be happy. She had also noticed that Akito brought much depression to both Kyo and Yuki. This she didn't like very much.

She flung the book to the other side of her room. It didn't have enough information about what she needed to know.

" I have to find out more about this curse… maybe if I go and see someone at the Sohma's… no, that wouldn't work. If they new how to break the curse wouldn't they have done it already?" She sighed as she leaned her back against her bed. " Rin also wants to break the curse…" she mumbled under her breath.

It was almost 10 at night and Momiji had left not to long ago. Tohru was tired from playing games with him all day. Even though she had enjoyed his company. Shigure had also pulled Tohru into a separate room earlier to ask her about Kyo. But she told him the same thing she had told Yuki. But unlike Yuki, Shigure had given her some advice.

" later Tohru, when you hear Kyo leave his room. Follow him. Make sure to act like you hasn't known he left his room. Bump into him on 'accident,'" Shigure had done the finger quotations when he said accident. " this will turn him into his cat form…"

" But wont that just make him more mad?"

" No, apologize like crazy like you normally do. He'll feed bad and say its ok don't worry about it. Then little old you just has to say, Oh Kyo, you talked to me. And then you said it was okay. Does that mean you will talk to me now?"

Tohru laughed silently at the advice Shigure had given to her earlier. She could have done that now if she wanted. She was able to hear Kyo's door slowly open, and someone's feet hitting the floor as they walked. But she didn't want to do that. She wanted Kyo to talk to her when he was good and ready. She new something was wrong with him. She new he was upset. It was easy to see.

Kyo looked entered the kitchen to see Shigure and Yuki sitting at the table drinking some tea.

" Why don't you join us…" Shigure suggested pointing to a seat.

" No that's okay. I…eh…just came down for a drink that's all."

" Why do you waist your breath on him Shigure? The damn cat is hopeless…"

" Who the hell do you think your talking about you damn rat!" Kyo slammed his fist into the table. " Next time I swear, it will be your head." he said.

" is that a threat?" Yuki stood up and faced him.

" yeah, maybe it was you damn rat!"

Yuki swung a punch and hit Kyo in the face. Kyo turned around and went to go swing a punch at Yuki when he saw Tohru standing behind him. He lowered his fist, apologized so low that Yuki could barely hear him, then went outside.

Tohru watched amazingly to what had just happened. She couldn't believe Kyo had just, stopped apologized, then left.

Even Yuki was a little wowed. He didn't know what that was all about and was about to find out when he followed Kyo outside.

It hadn't taken long to find him at all. He was -like always- on the roof sitting and looking at the floor.

" What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned angrily, noticing Yuki on the roof to.

" What do you mean… oh never mind." Yuki thought for a moment.

"Why the hell am I doing this for him again? He thought, clueless.

" Kyo, I know something is wrong. And I don't expect you to tell me. I mean, if you haven't told Miss. Honda then you defiantly wont tell me."

" yeah, so then why did you come up here?"

" Why don't you talk to Miss. Honda anymore? Is it something that happened when Akito was here."

Kyo looked over a Yuki, giving him a how did you know look.

" I new Akito came that day. So I was glad to not be home. So, what did he say to you that has made you like this?"

" None of your damn business now leave me alone!"

Yuki walked up to Kyo and grabbed his by the collar of his shirt, making him stand.

" No, I have actually come to help you for once. So you cant just tell me to leave you alone."

" And why not. I did to her…"

" So Akito did say something would happen to Miss. Honda if you continued to talk to her."

" maybe. And how would you know that?"

" Don't play dumb Kyo! We both know you love her."

Kyo looked at Yuki. Taken aback by his words.

****

How…how did he know?

" don't even give me that 'how did you know?' look. It was simple. The way you looked at her. How you were always so nice to her. Always willing to help. Wanting to go places with her. Then, Akito shows up. Akito had always threatened to do something to us if one of us were to fall in love. So, Aktio told you not to do anything with her again. Not to be any closer to her. Did he not?"

" yeah… but wh-"

" why do you listen to him. I thought you were better then that Kyo! Akito has tortured us all! No one ever stands up to him. EVER! Maybe you should be the first one to do it Kyo…"

" Now why the hell would I be that dumb to do that?"

Yuki let go of Kyo's collar.

" I have always looked up to you, do you know that? You never cared what people thought of you. I did. You never cared to be yourself Kyo! And I did. So don't go being someone else now. Don't change who your are because of Akito. Don't let Akito get in the way of your life. Do not be like me Kyo! Don't hide behind the shadows of others. Don't keep your feelings locked away anymore! Ignore Akito. Some one has to do it someday. And why not it be you? You out of anyone hates him the most. He wont accept you into the zodiac. He never invites you to the family gathering. You want to know why Kyo? Its not because you're the cat. But because he is afraid of you! He knows you are the only one who will ever stick up to him. That's why he picks on you. That's why he is always so nasty to you. Why he calls u a monster. Why he makes fun of you. Because is afraid of you…"

Kyo had gone into shock. Not only did Yuki say he looked up to Kyo, but he was now urging him on to fight against Akito. Stick up for himself.

" I've always wondered to myself. Why does the cat have to stay with the rest of the zodiac family, if he isn't a part of the zodiac? It makes no sense. So just be yourself Kyo, and don't hide from Miss. Honda anymore."

Kyo finally came out of his stage of shocked. He looked directly at Yuki. Not only did Yuki just make sense to him, but helped him as well.

" Thanks…Yuki…"

Kyo smiled at him, and received a smile back from Yuki. With out another word, Yuki left the roof of the house and went back in.

" What was tat all about?" Shigure asked.

" Me and Kyo have just sided our differences that's all." Yuki said. " Where's Miss. Honda?"

" Oh, Tohru went up stairs. She said she had to straiten up her room."

Yuki laughed a little but then headed up stairs. He knocked on her door, and she opened it right away.

" Yuki!" She said happily.

Yuki smiled.

" Come in!"

He walked in, and looked around.

" Place is cleaned all ready?" He asked amazed to how fast she had cleaned it.

" Yup. So, what did you want?"

Yuki smiled and walked up to Tohru. He stopped only 3 inches from her face and looked down at her.

" don't worry anymore Miss. Honda. He will come back…" Yuki smiled again and left the room, leaving Tohru confused.

He will come back? Who is going to come back? Did some one le- Oh no! Kyo!

Tohru ran out of her room. Making a turn to go down the stairs, she collided with Shigure.

" Sorry!" She yelled before continuing to run outside.

She looked around, not being able to find him. She was worried that Yuki meant he left, or something else happened to him.

He cant be gone. Not now. Not when I didn't even get to tell him I lo…

She started to climb up the side of the house in order to get on the roof.

Kyo turned hearing something. And there he saw the brown haired girl he had fallen in love with, smiling at him so happily…

* * *

**WOW! I got to chapters done in one day! thats really good for me! Well anyways...he is the chapter that Yuki tells Kyo every thing he was holding in. Or locked away from Kyo. So, what do you all think? Good...hm...? I hope it is. Cause i enjoy typing these up for other people to read them! anyways please r/r thanx**


	5. Under The Stars

**Disclaimer- I don Not own Fruits Basket**

**Just to let people no, in this chapter Kyo lets out something about being locked away. If you havnt read any scanlations of the book, then you really will have no idea what he istalking about. Just to let you no!**

Chapter 5- Under The Stars

She walked across the roof top and sat next to Kyo.

" Kyo, why don't you like me anymore?" Tohru asked, hoping to get a answer from him, and tears starting to swell in her eyes.

Kyo looked at her, eyes wide. " Tohru, I do like you." he said smoothly.

" Then why…why did you tell me that one day not to talk to you? Not to go near you?"

" Tohru, just forget I said that okay? Please, just erase them from your memory. I didn't mean any of those words. I never could have meant any of those words to you. Something just came over me that night. And…I took it out on you, and I really am sorry."

" Its okay, Kyo-Kun…"

****

Kun, at least I no she is back to normal…

" So, did you wipe the memory's of that day away?"

" Yup!"

" Good. So now I can talk to you again." he looked over at Tohru's wondering eyes. She smiled, and he smiled back. Then, a tear slipped down her face.

" Why are you crying now?" He questioned firmly.

" its just. I'm so happy now Kyo-kun. Your finally talking to me now!"

Kyo just shook his head at Tohru.

" I thought you had changed. But I guess I was wrong…" Kyo looked up at the stars.

" but, I am happy that you didn't change…" he said solemnly.

Tohru wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve, then she to looked up at the stars.

" There beautiful…" she said, now standing to get a better look.

****

Just like you… he thought, looking at Tohru admire the stars.

He smiled now, happily. So did Tohru. She wasn't smiling sad anymore. Now he new that when she smiled, there was feelings in her smile. A smile that could make the most coldest persons heart pure again. A smile Kyo loved, and always would.

" Tohru, maybe we should go inside…"

" No Kyo-kun. Look at the sky. Cant you see all the shooting stars!" she turned to face Kyo. " Make a wish!"

****

Just like that one day, when I wished you were to stop crying. he thought…**_ Now I wish…I really do wish that nothing will happen to you Tohru. That you will be safe, and away from Akito…_**

he thought… 

Tohru finally sat back down next to Kyo. " We should do something tomorrow. We should get Momiji to come to. He might enjoy getting away from the Sohma resident as well…"

Kyo just nodded in agreement. He didn't care of Momiji were to come now. All he cared about was that he could actually be with Tohru again.

" Did you make a wish Kyo-Kun?"

" yup. Did you?"

Tohru nodded happily.

I wish Kyo will be happy. Even though he says he is happy, I can still see the sadness in his eyes. Something is bothering him. And I want to know why. I think I know, but I'm not sure. And…I am pretty sure I know how to break the curse now…

" Kyo-kun?"

" Hm…?"

" If I were to break the curse of the zodiac, would you to, not turn into the cat anymore?"

Kyo was taken aback from her question, but then finally answered it. " Well yeah, I would think so. Why did you ask me that?"

" Its just, the cat isn't part of the zodiac. And it says that the curse of the zodiac would be broken. But I guess your right. I don't see why it wouldn't be broken on you…"

Kyo looked at Tohru. He had never thought of it like that. Maybe she was right. Maybe the curse on him couldn't be broken. Maybe he would be stuck like this forever. But right now, he didn't want to think about that. His mind was to wrapped up in other things. Like, how he was talking to Tohru again. And how happy it made him. And then about Yuki. If Yuki was right, then Akito really couldn't hurt Tohru. Kyo could just stick up for her, and maybe Akito would leave her alone.

And then, he was thinking about how he only had one year left before he were to be locked away in that cage, unless he beat Yuki. And the fact that he new perfectly was…he couldn't beat Yuki. He new it. Yuki was just better at fighting then him. Something he had always admitted to himself.

" I just wish I could find out a way to break the curse…" Tohru said, breaking Kyo's thoughts.

" And I hope you find that way…" he said.

Both Tohru and Kyo sat on the roof for the night. Talking about random stuff. Nothing really important. But what they would for the upcoming summer. Tohru had suggested Kyo get a job, but that idea he did not like. So that subject was dropped very quickly. Then Tohru mentioned the beach. And even though Kyo didn't like the water, he liked the idea of spending some time at the beach.

Tohru had also mentioned her noticing to Hiro not liking her very much. But Kyo just reassured himself it was because Kisa liked Tohru, and Hiro was jealous. Tohru agreed.

After about a few hours of being on the roof, sleep began to start taking over Tohru. She wanted to go to her bed and get some sleep. But she was also so very happy to be with kyo. Finally being able to hear him talk to her. She didn't want to leave this moment. It had meant so much to her. She was enjoying Kyo's company as well.

For the last almost 2 weeks that Kyo hadn't talked to Tohru, she felt lonely. Even when she was with her friends. Or with Yuki and Shigure. Something was just missing from her life. And she now new what it was. It was Kyo.

Not that even herself could believe, but she now new it was him.

" Tohru, do you want to go to sleep?" Kyo asked, seeing how tired she was.

" NO, its okay I'm fine…"

Only a few seconds later had Tohru fallen asleep. Her head, wresting on Kyo's shoulder for support.

He smiled happily, stroked some hair out of her face, and gently-so not to wake her- kiss her on the forehead.

" its you I have miss so much Tohru. And you are the reason why I will beat Yuki. And also the reason why I will stick up to Akito…"

* * *

**OMG 3 Chapters in 1 day. i really must have had nothing to do today. The only thing i cant think about was that i went swimming for a few hours. Then i took a nap...( lazy ness took over me today). But i still got in the next chapter. Short I know. But it was a nice chapter. Just Kyo and Tohru in this one. Well anyways i just wanted to say that in my upcoming chapter some things r going to get really mean. So, it should be very good. So please just stick with me on this story! Anways thanks to...**

**kagome1614- Like always, you have left me a wonderful review. I just love getting reviews from you. they really are fun to read! And yes, i know Yuki doesnt really give advice, but i thought i would put that in there anyways. And i know, i cant believe Shigure loves Akito. I know she is a girl and everything, but i mean she was grown up so every one thought she was a boy. Anyways thanks for the wonderful review...i really did enjoy reading it.**

**I Also wanted to say that i might make Tohru break the curse of the zodiac in this story. And if i do, i dont know if that is the exact way to break the curse. So i will most likely be making it up! like always please r/r thanks**


	6. Unerstand Meant

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket...**

Chapter 6- Understand meant

The next morning when Tohru awoke she was in her bed. She sat up, rubbed her eyes a little, then went to go leave her room. She looked at Kyo's door which was still closed. Guessing that he was still asleep, she went down to the kitchen to go and start breakfast.

Yuki was already up, and eating something.

" Good morning Yuki-kun! What are you eating?"

" Ah...oh Miss. Honda. Just some cereal. I thought that maybe you would like a morning not cooking breakfast for once."

" Eh… thank you…" she said, sitting down next to him as well.

He smiled. " So, did you talk to Kyo last night?" he asked.

" Hm…oh yes!"

Kyo was walking down the steps when he heard Yuki say his name, so he decided to just stand there and listen.

" That's good. I'm glad you guys are finally talking again."

Tohru looked down at the table. " Me too…" she said, before Kyo entered the kitchen.

" You to what?" he asked, pretending that he hadn't heard there conversation.

" Oh, nothing Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, trying to hide it up. " Kyo?" Tohru stood up from the table to face Kyo. " Would you like to go somewhere today? Me, you, Yuki, and Momiji maybe?" she asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

" Eh…" Kyo looked over at Yuki.

" That's okay Miss. Honda, you, Kyo, and Momiji should go. I have to go and do some stuff on my own…" He said, picking up a book from the table and leaving the room.

" Eh…okay…" Kyo finally said.

" Good, I will go and get Momiji in a few then." Tohru had also then left the kitchen.

Kyo sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands. " I know I am going to regret this. Talking to her again, that's only going to make me closer…" He looked up to see if anyone was around to hear him. But still, he was the only one in the room. Sighing, he decided to go and sit on top of the roof to think some things over before he and Tohru left.

About an hour later, Tohru had called the Sohma residents to ask if Momiji would like to come along with her and Kyo. He gladly said yes, and told Tohru that _he_ would be coming over to get _them_.

" Kyo?" Tohru called walking out of the house.

" What?" He jumped down from the roof, landing in front of her.

She jumped back from the sudden sight of him, letting a small scream out.

" Sorry…" he said.

" Its okay. Anyways, Momiji is on his way here right now. He should be here in I think like 2 minutes…" She said, trying to remember what he had told her over the phone.

Kyo laughed at her thinking.

" C'mon on, how about we just sit here and wait for him…"

" Okay…" she said finally snapping out of her trance.

Only a few minutes later, Momiji showed up.

" Kyo! Tohru!" Momiji lunged for Tohru, but Kyo stopped him.

" moron, you know what will happen so don't do it!"

" Fine you big meany!" Momiji shouted.

" So, where are we going anyways?" Kyo asked.

" Hm… how about the park!" Momiji suggested.

" Ok, sure that sounds good. What about you Kyo-kun. Would you like to go to the park?"

" Yeah, sure."

By about 5 noon, they started to head home from the park. Kyo and Tohru dropped of Momiji before going back to Shigure's house.

" Did you have fun Kyo-kun?"

" Ah…yeah. Who new the park could actually be fun."

Tohru laughed a little bit, then silence fell over them when they had entered the woods. Kyo was looking to the side which Tohru wasn't on, and Tohru was looking at the floor. Kyo sighed, knowing someone had to say something. But he just didn't want to be that someone. The only thing he wanted to say to Tohru was how much he actually loved her. And nothing else.

" Tohru, " Kyo said, coming to a stop.

Tohru stopped as well, but didn't say anything. Only waited for Kyo to talk again.

He looked down at her-being that he was much taller then her-his heart starting to beat faster then normal. He rubbed the back of his head as if he had said something dumb. Then, smiled. She smiled back, wondering what he was going to say.

" I…I…"

****

C'mon Kyo just spit it out! a voice screamed in side his head.

" I…I had a lot of fun today…" he said.

****

Ok…not exactly what I had in mind to say…

She smiled, " I had a lot of fun to Kyo-Kun…"

" Where have you been Momiji?"

………………………………...

Momiji turned around to see Akito leaning on the door frame to his bedroom door.

" You left with out saying a word to me today…"

" I'm sorry Akito." He said quickly, trying to avoid any yelling Akito would do. " I went out with Kyo and Tohru today at the park…"

" Kyo and Tohru hm…? So he didn't listen to what I told him, and now he is going to still hand around with that girl." Akito flipped his hair and looked at Momiji. " We'll just have to teach him a lesson…"

Momiji looked at Akito. " What do you mean, teach him a lesson?" he asked.

" You see Momiji. Me and Kyo had a little agreement. An _understand meant _about something. But he broke that, and now…he must pay for what he has done…"

* * *

**I kno, short and boring Chapter. But i had to get the story going on what happens next now that Kyo and Tohru are talking again. Anyways special thanks to...**

**ilovehatsuharu- I am happy that you like my fanfic so much! And there is goingt to be more romance in the upcoming chapters. but i am also said to say that there is going to be some bad stuff! Anyways i hope you get started on that fanfic your talking about. I would love to read it, and myabe it will be very good! I hope it is so i can enjoy what i am reading! And please, continue to read.**

**deathstone123- I am happy that you like my story as well. I will make sure that i get to your storys and read them. Well please keep reading. I love to get nice reviews!**

**I just wanted to thank every one for reading! I also wanted to say that in the upcoming chapters alot of things arent going to be nice. Many tragedy things are going to happen. So please read to find out what they are. Like always, r/r thans so very much! Also, if anyone would love to kno, i usually update every day. Only, tomorrow i wont be home, (little bro's b-day) so i am going to try to get chapter 7 in today so i dont have to worry about it tomorrow!**


	7. Suffering

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits baskets!**

**I warn you all of who LOVE kyo ( like me) that this chapter is not a nice chapter. It will or maybe will make you feel bad for poor Kyo! so if you love him to much to see if he is going to get hurt, then i warn you not to read on. But if you do, cant say i didnt warn you...**

Chapter 7- Suffering…

Kyo had locked himself in his room now for almost a month. The only time anyone saw him was when they had to go to school. Other then that, he was never any where else. He was once again closing himself away from Tohru. He didn't want to. But he also didn't want to get any closer to her. Though, he didn't think he could get any closer to her. He loved her, and he new it. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her face was always in there. And now, with only a month and one week left before being locked up, Kyo had to tell her. He had to tell her how much he loved her, how much she made a difference in his life, and how he wont be there for ever.

But he…he couldn't tell her that if he didn't beat Yuki by is last year in school, that he would be automatically locked up in that dark room. Tohru wouldn't take it too good and he new it. So he needed to tell her something else. Like, he was moving or something. Anything to make her think that he would be okay.

" Kyo-kun…dinner is done if you want to eat." Tohru said from the other side of his door.

" Okay…" he replied.

This was the only thing keeping Tohru from thinking that Kyo still liked her. He would still sort of talk to her. But only threw the door. He wouldn't even open it anymore. And all he would usually say was… 'okay'.

" Kyo?" Tohru closed her hands together, and looked at the floor. " Kyo, are you okay? You never come out anymore. Is there something wrong?"

The door knob on the door slowly turned, then the door opened. Kyo was standing there, smiling at her.

" you always worry about others. How about worrying about yourself for once. It will do you some good…"

" Okay… but…you…" Tohru started to cry again like she always would.

" Why are you crying now?" he asked, a little concerned.

" its just, you always hide yourself in your room now Kyo! I want to know what's wrong with you. I want to be able to help you Kyo!"

Kyo looked at Tohru a little confused now.

" Nothing is wrong Tohru, I promise. If something was wrong I would have told you. Okay,"

Kyo cupped her cheek in his hand, and smiled. Abit shocked, she smiled back.

" Tohru, I have to tell you something. But later, okay?" he asked.

" Sure Kyo-kun!"

" Ok good. We'll go out later. Just me and you. How does that sound?" he asked, lowering his hand from her face.

" Eh…" was all Tohru could say.

" Good, I take that as a yes."

Kyo entered his room once again and closed the door behind him. Leaving Tohru standing there, confused to what had just happened.

****

Okay, tonight is the night I will tell her. I'm going to tell her how much I really do like her. So don't blow this…

He said to himself, hoping that he really wasn't going to blow it.

Later On That Night- ( not a chapter)

" Why do you mean tonight?" Kyo shouted angrily to Shigure.

" Akito just said that you were to go over tonight Kyo. Don't take it out on me. I only report what I have been told to."

" But Shigure! I was going some where with… I was just going some where tonight. So cant you just plan this thing later. Like another day maybe?"

Kyo was thinking of anything he could say to make Shigure to get Akito to change it. But nothing seemed to be working. Making Kyo become very pissed.

" I'm sorry Kyo. You'll just have to go tonight and cancel your plans. You know how Akito gets when someone doesn't show up."

Kyo, out of anger, threw his fist into Shigures desk and left the room. He wasn't even thinking about Akito and what he wanted to say to him. All he cared about now was canceling the plans with Tohru. He didn't want to, but if he didn't, then he would have to deal with Akito's prissiness.

" He's afraid of you. That's why he bosses you around…"

The words of Yuki from that one day repeated them selves in his head. Over and over. Not stopping one bit.

****

He's right. I really should just stick up to him. I mean, what can he possibly do to me then lock me away, which is going to happen anyways. Or hit me like he always does. No, I have to go. I don't want to have to deal with him later.

Kyo had canceled the plans with Tohru, and told her they could just go tomorrow. She was fine with it, so she said. And now he was walking to the Sohma's resident. Ready for anything Akito might yell at him for.

" Kyo, you've come. Shigure told me you had a little bit of a fit when he told you. So, I thought you wouldn't be coming."

Kyo grinned at the sound of Akito's voice.

" Do you know why I want you hear today Kyo?"

Kyo did have a pretty good idea to why he was there, but didn't say anything. He only stood there, patiently waiting for what ever Akito was going to say.

" Its because of that girl! You didn't listen to me. You kept hanging around her. Talking to her. Making your self get closer to her."

" no, that's were your wrong. I couldn't have gotten closer to Tohru. I was already as close as I could go. So you just wasted your damn breath that day!" Kyo yelled.

Akito stood up, and when he went to go and turn around, he hit Kyo in the face.

" Don't talk to me like that! You filthy monster!"

" Call me what ever you want! It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides I'm not the monster! Your are!"

" For you intolerable attitude I will punish both you and Tohru Honda!"

This is when Kyo had snapped. His anger got to the best of him. And he wanted to kill Akito.

" You lay one damn finger on her that finger will be mine. That's a promise Akito. So don't fuck with me! If there is one thing I can not stand in this world its you! You say I'm the monster, well I'm not the one who beats on every one if they fall in love! I'm not the one who makes sure every one has a miserable life! I'm not the one who makes sure every one is hated by at least one person of this damn family! And I a-" Kyo didn't get to finish.

Akito had once again slammed his fist into his stomach.

" Don't YOU EVER talk to me like that again! You got it you monster?"

" Stop calling me a monster Akito!"

Kyo stood to his feet and swung at Akito. Dodging it, Akito then walloped Kyo in the face. Sending him a few inches back. Next, Akito slammed his foot into the side of Kyo, making him drop to the floor. When Kyo went to go stand, Akito kicked him again. Every time Kyo would even breathe, Akito would kick him again in the same spot.

At one point, Kyo started to cough up blood. And wouldn't stop. Akito had kicked him so many times in the same spot that he must have broken a rib. He could feel his side aching from the kicks Akito had placed on his body. He was having a hard time breathing, and after a while, he finally fainted.

Akito stood over Kyo like he was a vulture, and Kyo wad the dying animal.

" I guess we will be putting you in the cage a bit early. And for Tohru, she will get hers as well."

Akito dragged him across the floor to were the 'cage' was. It was more like a room that had no furniture in it. And was painted black. With bars on one side. So they had called it the cage.

That's where Akito threw Kyo in, and locked the door.

" You pathetic scum!" he yelled before walking away.

Kyo just layed there. Unable to move from the pain in his side. Coughing continuously. Blood coming out every time.

About an hour later, he was finally able to lift himself. Even though it hurt his side with a passion. But still her forced himself to sit up and lean against the wall. Blood was around his mouth from before. And now his cheek was swollen from the punch he had received from Akito. But every thing else on his face was fine.

His mid area was burning from his now broken rib. It gave him trouble breathing. Every time he was inhale, it would burn to the point were he would scream. And exhale would be the same.

" Tohru…" he said before passing out again.

* * *

**Ok so here is the 7th chapter. I didnt like tryping it cause it made me feel bad For Kyo! But hopefully you guyz will like it. Please r/r thanks...**


	8. Alone and Lonely

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket...okay?**

**This chapter is odd just to let all know!**

Chapter 8- Alone and Lonely

" He hasn't come back home yet?"

" No. and he left almost three hours ago…" Tohru said, now becoming frightened that something might have happened to Kyo.

" Don't worry," Yuki said placing a hand on her shoulder. " I'm sure Kyo will come back."

Tohru nodded, then went outside. She looked around for him, but didn't see him at all. The sun had gone down a while ago now, and Tohru felt like something had happened to him. She bit her bottom lip as she looked even harder into the darkness. But still, she saw nothing. No one. No signs of movement.

" Tohru, c'mon. When you wake up tomorrow morning, Kyo will be back." Yuki said, pulling Tohru back into the house, up the stairs and into her room. " Now its late. And you need some sleep. So go to sleep." Yuki left the room, closing the door behind him.

" Love will conquer all!" Shigure said as Yuki entered the kitchen.

" yeah. Only, I don't know if its love with Honda-san or just the thought of Kyo being hurt making her nervous…"

Shigure shrugged, somewhat agreeing with Yuki.

He shivered over and over from the cold. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything but the black that covered the walls. A noise filled the room, and the door slowly opened. Kyo looked towards the door only to look away when the light from the other room blinded him.

" Kyo? Kyo are you okay?" A familiar and worried voice called.

" Momi..ji?"

" Kyo your okay!" He said happily. " Here Kyo, I brought you a blanket." Momiji placed the blanket over Kyo and sat in front of him.

" If Akito finds you in here you will be in big trouble."

" I don't care. Its my fault that your in hear Kyo! I'm sorry…"

Kyo looked at Momiji, a bit confused.

" That day me, you, and Tohru went to the park. Well when I came home, Akito asked me where I had been. And I told him with you and Tohru. And after that he said he was going to punish you…"

Momiji had started to cry, making Kyo feel bad for him.

" Momiji, its not your fault. But you could do me a favor. Can you go to Shigures house tomorrow and tell Yuki what happened. Tell that…"

Kyo had told Momiji to go to Shigures house and tell Yuki everything. How he stuck up to Akito, how Kyo was going to be locked away if he hadn't beaten Yuki by is last year in school. And other things.

" Of course Kyo. I'll go tomorrow first thing…"

Kyo placed a hand on top of Momiji's head. " Thanks kid…" he said.

Momiji nodded and went to go leave, before he stopped again. " By the way, Hatori should be coming in tonight to fix you up…" with that, Momiji left.

Tohru awoke the next morning to talking. She yawned, stretched her arms and left her room. When she heard Momiji's voice, and him say something about Kyo, she stopped on that stairs to listen.

" And if he didn't beat you by the end of his last school year, then he would have been locked in the cage. And yesterday when he went to go see Akito, Kyo talked back to him. Akito became angry, and he threw him in the cage early then he was supposed to go in there."

After hearing what she had just heard, Tohru went into shock.

" We cant tell Tohru. Got it Momiji? So I want you to stay here with her so she doesn't become suspicious. Tell her me and Kyo went out cause Shigure needed something."

" Ok…" Momiji said.

Tohru blinked, coming out of her little trance and ran back up the steps.

" No one is keeping me in this house…" she said, quickly changing into clothe. She snuck out when no one was by the door, and made her way to the Sohma resident.

She looked around, being more careful then she had ever been in her life. She new they place very well also, so it wasn't hard to find the room that Momiji was talking about. And when she did find the room, two people were standing in front of the room like they were guards. So, Tohru just stood there, waiting patiently for the right moment to come.

It was about an hour later when the to people had left. And Tohru only had one chance to make it in the room without no one noticing. She ran quickly, but quite. She opened the door, and closed it real fast. The light that had peered through the door had given her enough time to see where Kyo was.

He was leaning against the same wall as the night before. He eyes were tightly closed, and he seemed to be asleep. His hand was over his broken rib. And dry blood was around his mouth. Not much, but still some from his coughing he had done.

Tohru walked up to him, not wanting to wake him up. She kneeled down in front of him, and pushed some of his hair out of his face. His eyes squinted a little bit, but he didn't wake up.

" don't worry Kyo, Yuki will be here soon to. Then we can get you out of here…" she said, just sitting there staring at him. Hoping and wishing for him to wake up.

……………………………….

" What do you mean she isn't in here? She has to be!" Yuki yelled loudly to Momiji.

" No Yuki. I know where she is. She is at the house where Kyo is. She must have heard us this morning. And now she is there. Trying to help him…"

Yuki took no time to run out of the house, heading towards the Sohma resident as well.

" Why Yuki, what brings you so…un-expectantly?" Akito asked as Yuki came up to the door.

" Kyo came here last night. He wouldn't have still been here would he?" he asked, trying to sound as if he didn't know anything.

………………………………...

She looked over his body, making sure he was okay. He seemed to be bandaged up, and doing okay.

" Please Kyo, just hold on. I know you can, I no that your not week."

………………………………...

" No Yuki, I am sorry but Kyo did leave last night." Akito said, lying deeply.

" You're are such a pathetic liar Akito!" Yuki shouted.

" We know that Kyo is here, in the cage!" Momiji said, appearing after Yuki.

" So let him go Akito…"

All three of them turned to see Shigure standing there. His arms crossed from annoyance.

" That boy doesn't belong in there. He is only a teenager. He has a life to live, now let him free!" Shigure demanded.

" Who do you all think you are? I control this house, and I set the rules. You are not to disobey them at all!"

" And what would you do if we did Akito? Were doing it now, and I don't see you doing anything about it." Yuki said, crossing his arms as well.

Akito grinned, and went to go hit Yuki when he was blocked by someone.

" No one touches Yuki without my permission…" Haru said, standing next to Yuki.

" What the hell is this? Why are you doing this. You know the four of you cant beat me!" he shouted.

" Yeah, we know. But it wouldn't hurt to try, now would it!" Yuki shouted, barging past Akito and into the house.

Akito quickly turned around, and grabbed Yuki by the arm.

" What the hell did I just say?" Haru said, knocking Akito in the head.

………………………………...

Tohru listened as she herd all the talking that had just been done. Tears slowly came to her eyes.

" See Kyo, they all came for you. Your not alone anymore. You have people that care for you. But they cant help you if you don't get up!" she shouted, wanting to shack him but new she shouldn't.

" Tohru…?" Kyo mumbled, opening his eyes. " Tohru, what are you doing here? Your going to get yourself hurt!"

" Kyo every one is out there right now, helping you. We've come to get yo-" Tohru was cut off by a huge bang, a scream from Yuki, then a snicker from Akito.

At that moment the door slowly opened, and Akito walked in, blood on his shirt and face…

* * *

**Once again i have gotten 3 chapters updated in one day! I just love typing this story. I thought that this chapter was kind of odd...being that every one goes after Akito. Well not every one...but four of them. Anyways special thanks to...**

**kagome1614- Once again, a wonderful review from you! I cant say how happy i am that u enjoy this story so much! And yes, i felt bad for Kyo to. But atleast that gets most people wondering whats going to happen next. Well, i hope to recieve more wonderful reviews from you. Like i always say, i love to read the reviews from you!**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- Ok Christina, i kno you and i kno where you live and you can not say i dont cause u r one of my best friends. So dont say a am evil cause u r the evil ant! lol, just kidding chris, i luv u! ( in a normal friendship way...) Anyways i kno i am very sorry to have hurt Kyo like that. I kno how much it hurts you... but i am very sorry... and yea u im me sometime about this c what happens! lol, j/k luv u Christina! Oh yea, and u also stole my pen name u butt head!**

**deathstone123- my story isnt short, because it isnt even done yet! and i am happy you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks to all my readers! please r/r like always...thanks!**


	9. Broken Curse

**Disclaimer- I dont own Fruits Basket. ( Tho, i would most love to!)**

**OK, i think by now you all kno what this chapter is about by the title...so u have to read the thing i write at the end...so u all no something!**

Chapter 9- Broken Curse…

Tohru looked at Akito, petrified. He looked insane- from the fact that he is insane…- standing there, a small knife if his hands, and blood stains on him.

" You…you didn't think you would come here and not be punished, did you?" he asked Tohru as he walked closer to her.

" Stay away from her Akito…"

" Shut up you damn monster. I have no concern in you anymore. You are going to die and rot in this place. I'm going to make sure of it. And for the girl, well she is just going to be a nice gift for me…" he snickered, coming even closer to Tohru.

" A gift? I'm not going to be a gift, and especially for you!" Tohru shouted, even though she new she shouldn't have.

Akito grinned, and swung the knife at her. She moved to the side, only letting the knife to make a small slit on her cheek. She wiped the running blood off of it, and turned her attention back to Akito.

" I said…" kyo started to push himself up, using the wall to help. " Leave her alone!" he shouted, before swing a punch at his face, and getting a nice shot.

Akito stumbled back a few feet, just enough for the door to be open so Kyo and Tohru could run through.

" C'mon Tohru!" Kyo grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door, the light still blinding him.

" Oh no you don't!" Akito brought his arm up, and swung it at Tohru.

It stabbed through her side creating a huge gash.

" AH! Kyo!"

Kyo stopped and looked at Tohru. She was bleeding badly, and was now leaning against the wall. Akito was still on the floor, and went to go hit her again when Kyo stepped on his hand and made him drop the knife. He then grabbed Tohru's hand again, and they left the room only seconds later.

" Kyo, are you alright…?" Yuki asked standing up. He was holding his arm from a cut that Akito had made.

" Yeah…but Toh…ru…" he said, before him and both Tohru fainted.

His eyes slowly opened. He blinked once or twice to try to adjust to the lighting in the room.

" I see your finally awake…" Yuki said as Kyo sat up, grabbing his side quickly from the pain that rushed through his body. " Hatori said it isn't broken, even though that's what we all thought. But it is badly hurt. You should be fine by tomorrow…"

" What about To-"

" Honda-san, she's right next to you, sleeping. Hatori bandaged her up for us to. She has a really bad cut, so she might take a while to wake up… she lost to much blood, Hatori said she's still lucky to be alive…but we have to watch out for her. And make sure nothing happens to her."

Kyo looked over at her. She was asleep, but the pain from her side was rushing through her body making her uncomfortable.

" its my fault. If she hadn't come to get me, she would still be fine…"

" yeah, but you would still be locked in that room. Who knows, Akito did finally snap so he might have just killed you for the fun of it…"

" won't he come for us though?" Kyo asked.

" He will most likely. But, I think Shigure can handle it. Every one of the zodiac finally realized that we don't have to be afraid of Akito anymore. We finally know that we don't have to listen to him. He never helped us anyways. So that's why none of us listen to him anymore. And…its all because of you. Because you stuck up to him that one day…"

" Every one ha? Well, that's a lot of people. But it wasn't all me, Tohru also…" he said, once again looking at her.

Yuki smiled, " I will leave you for a while…" he said leaving the room.

Kyo leaned against the wall, staring at Tohru. He stretched an arm out, and rubbed the cut that was over her face.

" I'm sorry…"

He removed his hand as he fell back to sleep.

The very next day, Kyo was able to stand. His side was still very sore, and hurt no matter what he did, but it was a lot better then the day he had gotten it. Tohru was still sleeping. Hatori would come over every few hours to change her bandages and clean the wound. But he would leave right after that, not saying a word.

" So Kyo, when are you going to tell her?" Shigure asked.

" Tell her what?"

" That you love her. You cant hold it in forever you know…"

" Yeah, I know… I was going to tell her the night I went to Akito's. That's why I had gotten so pissed when he wanted me over. I would have just been better not going. I mean, look what happened."

He sighed as he watched Tohru sleeping.

" Don't worry Kyo-kun, she'll be up soon enough. And then you can tell her!"

" You buffoon! I'm not going to tell her. Do you now how much pain I have caused her? I don't want to tell her, and her not being able to feel the same way…"

" Why is it so hard for you to see that she loves you back Kyo?" Shigure asked, before he left the room for Kyo to think about his question.

****

Loves me…back…? It couldn't be. Although, that one night I almost kissed her, she didn't pull back. And then she was so worried about me when I wouldn't talk. She changed because of me, because I wouldn't talk to her. Then, she came to save me from Akito…but still I don't feel like she loves me…

Kyo looked at Tohru, who was now waking up.

" Tohru," he said, leaping down next to her. " Are you okay?"

Tohru looked over at Kyo. Her face lit up when she saw him. She smiled happily, went to go hug him, but stopped when remembering he would turn into a cat.

" Its okay, I know what you wanted to do…" Kyo said, now him hugging her instead. Only, he hadn't turned into a cat.

He pulled back from Tohru, looking at himself then at Tohru. She was still smiling.

" its broken Kyo-Kun…every one…they disobeyed Akito. No one will obey him anymore. No one will listen to him. He was god, and if no one listens to god, then he has no power over them. And they are free to do what ever they would like. To live a normal life again….just like every one else."

Kyo couldn't believe it. It had mad sense. Every thing that she had just said made perfect sense to him. He smiled happily before pulling Tohru into another hug.

" Thank you Tohru, thank you so much…."

Tohru smiled as she hugged him back. Pain from her side shooting through her body. Making her pull back, and her hand immediately grabbing her side.

" don't do that, your going to make it worse…" He said, removing her hand from her side.

Blood was left on her hand and shirt.

" I think you need to be stitched up and not just bandaged…" he said, then calling for Yuki.

" What?" Yuki walked into the room, nice and calm.

" I think Tohru need's to be stitched up and not just bandaged. She's bleeding really bad."

Yuki looked over to Tohru, who seemed to be crying. Only her tears wouldn't show. He smiled, happy that she was now awake and left the room to call Hatori.

" Kyo, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine…"

" What about Yuki? He seemed sad about something. Is he to, okay?" She asked, her voice worried.

" ha…yeah he's fine. Now don't worry about anyone else, okay? You really just need to worry about yourself right now.

" Tohru, when you get better, were going to go and do that thing I planned the other night. No one will stop us this time. How does that sound?" Kyo asked, only to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

She smiled slightly, " That would be wonderful…" she said. Then her eyes widened.

" Momiji! What about Momiji. I heard his voice when we were there, is he okay to? Did Momiji get hurt also?"

Kyo looked away, not wanting to answer the question that she had just asked. How was he supposed to answer it anyways…?

* * *

**OK, i kno i broke the curse in this story, but i honestly dont know if that is how the real curse is broken. I just made it up cause it sounded good...but anyways, what did you guys think? Now every one is going to want to no what happened to poor Momiji. And i really do love him, so i might not really do anything to him. or i just might for the fun if it. But anyways...at least i got chapter 8 in...being that i wont be home today to probablyget another chapter in today. But i will get2 in tomorrow!specail thanks to...**

**Tarii- I'm glad you lied the chapter. I usually thought that the first chapter of a story was always the most boring one. But i guess i was wrong... well anyways please keep reading i am happy you like my story!**

**heyshinichi- WOW! Am i glad to hear that i made you like Yuki. I never really liked him myself, so thats why i made him like this in this chapter. I thougt he could be nice to Kyo for once. i mean, he does really look up to kyo... and i am very glad that you like the story...well anywasy please keep reading.**

**OK, so please like always r/r**

**Oh, and if someone was wondering...i just put the people who review my story up there. So u dont have to think i pick out certain people to put up there. I mean, if 5 people reveiw at once, then 5 people r going up there in my next chapter!**


	10. Coldly Broken

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Ok, so here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Read, and you will find out what i am talking about...**

Chapter 10- Coldly Broken

" Kyo, what happened to Momiji?" she asked in a more firm voice.

" He…he got hurt. Badly. He's actually in the hospital. Hatori…Hatori said that he might not make it…"

Tohru's eyes widened ever wider then they already were. She couldn't believe it. She truly didn't want to take the fact in that Momiji just might die. It wasn't something she had ever thought of. And something she defiantly didn't want to. But now, here she was, think about Momiji. What if he didn't make it? What if…

Tohru looked away from Kyo and at her hands.

" I'm sorry…" Kyo said.

Tohru then looked back at him, tears slowly slipping down her face.

" Its all my fault Kyo! If…if I would have never of come to ge-" she couldn't even finish do to how upset she was.

" Tohru…it isn't your fault…" Kyo sighed, wanting to comfort her, but not wanting to hug her again. He felt that when he did that, that she would no he loved her.

He moved a little closer to her, and wiped the tears off her face.

" I'm sure Momiji will be fine. He's tough. I mean, he did stick up to Akito didn't he?"

" Yeah, I guess…your right…"

" Ok, good. So I'm going to have Hatori come over today, and he will stitch you up. Then we'll wait a few days till you can do things, and go visit Momiji."

" Thanks Kyo…"

He smiled before leaving the room. On his way down the steps, he looked at his hands as if something was wrong with him.

" Kyo, what are you doing?" Shigure asked, seeing Kyo still looking at his hands.

" Tohru, she broke the curse…" he said, before picking up the phone and calling Hatori.

By night time, every one of the zodiac new the curse was broken. They had all come over to thank Tohru. She only smiled and nodded as Hatori stitched her up.

" Okay, I think you have all thanked Honda-san enough…and now I honestly think she would like to rest…" Yuki said, pushing every one out of the small cluttered room, he himself leaving as well.

When He had gotten every one out of the room, she laid down to rest. The door was reopened only seconds later by Yuki. She sat up and faced him as he sat in front of her.

" I never got a chance to thank you. So I just wanted to say, thanks Honda-san…" he gently kissed her forehead and left the room.

She was shocked as Yuki left, once again closing the door. She placed her hand on her forehead before lying back down, a smiled on her face.

………………………..to let all know, it is a week later now…………………………..

They walked out of the hospital, Tohru looking back each time.

" C'mon on Tohru. Its been a week later and we now know that Momiji is going to be okay…" Kyo said, now regretting he had brought her to see him.

" I know…"

Tohru hadn't wanted to leave. She wanted to stay with Momiji a little longer. But Kyo wanted to go home. Almost every thing was back to normal now, except the fact that the Sohma's were no longer under the curse. But other then that, every thing was back to normal.

" Tohru?"

" Hm…?"

" Do you remember the promise I made you?"

" Um…uh…eh…no…"

" About going somewhere…"

" Oh yes, why?"

" Well…I was wondering if you are up to it. Would you like to do that tonight? That's if your side doesn't hurt you…"

" My side is fine. So, I would love to do that tonight…" she said, cheerfully.

Kyo smiled, then looked down at the floor.

****

I want to tell her. I want to tell her how much she means to me. I want to be able to tell her that she is the only reason I am able to keep going in this damn world. I want to be able to hold her when she needs me most. I want to…

Kyo's thought were broken when Tohru placed a finger under his chin and made him looked up. He could fell the red rushing to his face, and turned away.

" Kyo…"

" Nothing is wrong…"

" Actually I wasn't going to ask you that… I was going to…"

How am I supposed to tell him that I love him? How will he react…?

She smiled then shook her head. " Never mind. I can tell you tonight when we go out later…"

" Okay, but first, I have to tell you something. But it will also be when we go out later…"

Tohru only became a bit confused.

" Now lets get home…" kyo said, making her walk.

The rest of the way home was silent. Neither of them had said a word. And when they had gotten into the woods that led to Shigure's home, Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, saying he had heard something. What a lie that was. But Tohru seemed to believe him, and acted like herself.

" Aww! KYO-KUN IS GOING OUT WITH TOHRU NOW!" Shigure yelled as Kyo told him that he was going out with her for the night.

" You moron! Its not a date. Its just something I think she needs. She only goes to see Momiji, and that's the only time when she gets out of this damn place. SO don't you think that she could get out?"

" Come down Kyo. Just make sure to get back at a reasonable time." Yuki said, kidding around.

Kyo rolled his eyes as he left the room they were all in. He searched around for Tohru but couldn't find her. When he went outside, he heard moving on the roof. Guessing she was up there, he to went to the roof. With luck, that's were she was.

" What in the world are you doing up here?" he asked, a little concerned.

She looked away, not answering him.

" Tohru…" Kyo walked across the roof towards her. He didn't sit down, only stood next to her. His eyes trying to see her face. But she wouldn't let him.

" What's weong?" he asked, the concern showing in his voice.

" Nothing," she said standing up. " lets just go…" she pushed her way by Kyo, and got off the roof.

She waited patiently for him to come off as well.

" So where do you want to go?" he asked, trying to make a conversation with her.

" I don't know. Any where…" she said, trying to sound at least a little bit amused.

" How about the beach?"

She looked over at him. She then became happy and smiled.

" That would be wonderful!" She said.

When they had gotten to the beach, no one was there. Only the stars and the moon. They both sat there on the sand, looking up at the sky.

" We could have stayed home and sat on the roof for this…" Kyo said.

" Kyo, you said you had something to tell me. What was it?"

" yeah, and you said it as well. So you go first…"

" No, I changed my mind, I don't want to say anything anymore. It would have made sense either."

" Okay, then I change my mine as well. Because mine was the same thing, it wouldn't make sense…"

They both smiled at each other.

They sat in the same spot for hours. Not really talking about anything. Just pointless stuff. Making them laugh and having a good time.

" We should head home… a lot of clouds are coming in. I think it might start to rain…" Kyo said, making Tohru stand up. She agreed with him. They left the beach once again in silence.

It was only a few minutes later when rain had started to fall just like Kyo had said. They had gotten right to the edge of the wood when it started to rain. So they were halfway home.

Tohru laughed as Kyo flipped out from the rain.

Even though the curse is broken, he still doesn't like the water… she thought, still laughing at Kyo.

" Just calm down Kyo-kun. The rain actually feels good in this heat…" Tohru opened her mouth for the rain to fall in.

Listening to her, he calmed himself down and walked next to her.

Lighting flashed and light the woods. Tohru looked in front of her, seeing a silhouette of a person, she flipped out and started to scream. She then saw it again, only this time she ran to her right, away from Kyo.

" Tohru! Tohru, hey what's the matter?" he ran after her, not being able to find her.

When he did find her she was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. He moved closer to her, only for her to scream and swing at Kyo. He dodged it, droppping himself to the floor and kneeling down in front of Tohru.

" hey, its me. Calm down. Your freaking me out…"

" Kyo?" she said, her voice rasp.

He looked at her more closely, the noticing her wound had ripped open again.

" Tohru," he went to go wipe a tear that had fallen from her face, but she looked away.

" I saw him Kyo. I saw Akito. Just like I did before we went to the beach. That's why I was on the roof. I felt safe up there. Like he couldn't get to me there."

Kyo looked around them, making sure Akito wasn't there. He couldn't see anything. Nothing was there that indicated Akito being around. Kyo lightly placed his hands between Tohru's shoulders and elbows. She turned her head to face him.

" Its okay Tohru. He isn't here. He wont do anything to you. I promise…"

Kyo leaned his forehead on Tohru's, coming even closer to her face.

" I wont let…okay?"

Kyo was so close to her now that she was able to feel his breathe on her lips. And even then, he came closer, only this time, he wasn't stopping from coming closer…

* * *

**CLIFFE! Ok i hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause i enjoyed typing it. anways like always,** **special thanks to...**

**My friends call me K- I am glade you like my story. And i am glad to hear that you think its sad...**

**kagome1614- Of course i sleep! it just takes me only 15 minutes to type a chapter. And thats about it. So if i wake up early i go on the comp. type. and update! Anyways i am very happy to recieve a review from you again. I always receive nice reviews from you! so i hope you keep reading! thanks for the so many wonderful reviews...**

**heyshinichi - a wonderful review from you to! I love that u love my story. Please, continue reading.**

**Kanwi- you left me a..eh...quite odd comment. but it was still wonderful to read. I am happy my story was the type of story you were looking for. Thats good to hear. I love that u luv my story...so please keep reading it!**

**Like always, please r/r. my next chapter should defiantly be hear tomorrow. So if you want to know what happens then read!**


	11. What I've Been Hiding

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Ok, now i know this is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. The last one was just OMG! cause the way i left it off. But here is what happens after that...**

Chapter 11-What I've Been Hiding

Kyo moved even closer second by second. Tohru could feel the red in her cheeks rising each time she felt his breathe on her lips. She new what was coming, but then she didn't. Maybe he would pull back like last time. And maybe this time he wouldn't.

Tohru could feel the urge to kiss him shoot through her body, but she stayed were she was, only waiting for the now pausing Kyo to do something. He looked into her eyes, making sure Tohru wouldn't care. She looked back, the red in her cheeks still coming. Never ending. Kyo looked closely, studying her eyes, and now feeling a bit uncomfortable in the position he was now in.

Tohru just kept looking back and forth into his eyes, the same for him.

Just do it Kyo! She screamed in her mind, not wanting to scream it to him.

****

C'mon Kyo, you've come this close. And now, if you don't kiss her she'll be so suspicious. Just kiss HER!

Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes once more, before finally moving again. Once again she was able to feel his breathe on her lips. But she only felt it once before Kyo had placed his lips on her, locking into a gentle kiss.

Kyo's eyes had closed, but Tohru's were still open. After 3 seconds, hers had closed as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Making her stand to her feet. They both pulled back at the same time for air, then Kyo kissed her again with out warning. Tohru pushed herself against Kyo to get a better kiss.

Kyo pulled away once more. He looked down at Tohru, who was still blushing like crazy.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had never thought that something like this would happen to her. Not….this intense anyways.

She looked up at Kyo as well, putting a soft smile on her face that reassured Kyo that what he had just done was fine with her. He smiled back, then looked away quickly.

" Kyo?" She turned Kyo's face to hers.

" I'm sorry Tohru. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me…" he said, still thinking that Tohru didn't except what he had done to her.

" Kyo don't be sorry. I don't mind really…"

Kyo looked at her. It was like she had told him he was going to die. He just couldn't believe that Tohru actually liked him back. He didn't think anyone could like a monster like him. Though, he wasn't the monster Akito had always preferred to, he still felt like that side of him was still lurking about. Like his other cat form and never left him. But here he was, holding Tohru in his arms, not transforming, and she was…happy.

" I'm happy you did it…Kyo…" she said, pulling out of his arms. " We should go home…"

Kyo nodded, then they both started to walk back to Shigure's house. Kyo held Tohru's hand, only this time he didn't have to tell her it was because he had heard something in the woods.

" Well its about time you too returned. I was begging to think something might have happened to you…" Shigure said as Kyo and Tohru entered the house.

" Actually…" Yuki stood up from a chair. " he thought you to might have just stopped by a hotel. I wont go any further with what else Shigure said after that…"

Kyo turned to Shigure. " You're a sick, perverted, basterd, you know that?" Kyo shouted.

" Aww Kyo-Kun, don't be like that…" Shigure walked closer to him and Tohru. " Your all wet so why don't you just go upstairs and changed your drenched clo… WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What is this? Holding hands are we?" Shigure bent down to look at Tohru's and Kyo's hands like Tohru had an engagement ring on her finger.

Kyo grinned, pulling Tohru away and up the steps.

" Bug of Shigure!" he shouted.

" Good night every one…" Tohru said.

" Shigure, why must you always embarrass Kyo like that? Its not nice. Besides, we should be happy for them…" Yuki said.

Shigure stood up and looked at Yuki. " I guess your right Yuki."

" That jerk…" Kyo mumbled.

Tohru only laughed as they both stood in front of Kyo's and hers bedroom door. When he had finally calmed down, he turned to face Tohru.

" Goodnight…" he said, bending down a little and kissing her.

She smiled, said her goodnight as well and went into her bedroom.

She closed the door, and looked around her room. Joy shout through her body as she laid down on her bed. She reached for her nightstand stand. Opening the draw, she pulled out something black. When she flipped it over it was the picture of her mother.

" The most amazing thing happened to me tonight mom. I'm so very happy now. The Sohma's have been so very good to me. I just wish you could meet them. Especially Kyo, well because I love him. And I know you would to…" Tohru sat up on her bed and wiped some dust of the picture. " I'm sorry I haven't talked you in forever. But something's just happened. And… I didn't have time."

Tears started to sting her eyes. Then they fell on the picture of her mother. " I miss you mom! I really miss you! I want you to be hear right now. With me. I want you to be the one who pushes me into the right paths. The one who tells me which boy is good for me, and which one is not. I just want to have yo-" Tohru couldn't finish. She had broken down into tears.

It had never hurt her so much to talk to her mothers picture. But now, for some reason it burned her heart. Like her mom had just died yesterday…

Kyo sat on his bed.

****

Something was wrong with her. I could tell from her eyes. She's upset about something, but what? I just hope it wasn't me. I don't want to hurt her… Especially now that I have her…

Kyo threw himself back, so he was now lying on his back and facing the ceiling.

Yuki walked up to his room, but stopped by Tohru's only to stare at the door. He just stood there for a few seconds before he made his way towards his room.

" why…why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden? I am the one who told Kyo to tell her how he felt. And when he does…I wish he hadn't." Yuki ruffled his hair out of annoyance. " Why is this damn thing eating at me!" he shouted, slamming his door as well.

" I feel like I should have Honda-san. Not Kyo. But why? I know Kyo loves her, but then so do…" Yuki looked at the floor. " it cant be. I cant possibly feel that I love her until now. Its just not right. Something isn't right. I don't love her. I DO NOT LOVE HER!" Yuki's fists met the his bed, and he let out a small scream from annoyance.

That was it. His feelings didn't want to be locked away anymore…and he didn't want to hid anything from Tohru anymore. But he new he love her, and also new he couldn't tell her. She had excepted Kyo, and he wasn't going to ruin it for them…

* * *

**Ok, so Yuki has got some mental isuess, but i just thought that i had left him out of this story alot. So i decided to add him. Even tho he wont change my story line anytime soon... but anyways special thanks to...**

**ilovehatsuharu- WOW! no one has ever said that i was an inspiration to them. Or told me that i should be a professional writer! U dont know how much that means to me! SO i have to thank you so much! I cant even say how manytimes i would love to thank you. So, just thank you so very much! And i am glad you love my story... so please...keep reading!**

**soccergirl869- im sorry that it was a cliff hanger. But that usually always makes people want to read what happens next. Even thought i hate it when someone makes a cliff hanger and never updates after that...now that would just b mean. But i didnt do that...so yea. No cliffe in this one, so you should be happy when you read..**

**Ok, i kno what many people are thinking, this stroy is almost done. But its not. I still have like 6 chapters to type. And with the way this has been going it should be done in like 2 or3 days. But i was also thinking about making another Fruits Basket story... but then i dont kno. It was just this one made such a good hit... well if anyone thinks i should make another fanfic with Fruits Basket, please tell me in my reviews or email me...my email adress is in my profile thing. Thanks, and please r/r like always!**


	12. jealousy

**Disclaimer- Ugg... i do not own fruits basket. ( honetly i am getting tired of typing that... but i really dont own it so i may as well type it...)**

Chapter 12- Jealousy

Tohru finally stopped crying when a sharp pain shot through her side. Remembering that she had reopened her wound, she went to go to the bathroom and clean it up. She opened the door, which made a nice squeaking noise. She looked up at the door, and when she looked back down, Kyo was standing there, yawning.

" What's wrong?" he asked, yawning again.

Tohru was able to see that Kyo had just waken up. Even though he was still in his regular clothe.

" Eh…" her hand was covering the cut, so Kyo wouldn't see.

He looked down at her, rubbing his eyes, and once again yawning. He carefully looked where her hand was placed, then noticed what she was trying to hide.

" Tohru," he said, removing her hand. " you should have told me. I forgot that it reopened in the woods…" he quickly made her walk into the bathroom.

" Kyo, I can clean it…" she said softly.

" Well duh! I wasn't going to clean it. I mean, look at the spot its in…" he said, wetting a wash clothe, handing it to her, and leaving the bathroom.

He waited patiently for her to come back out. When she did, Kyo was able to tell she was in pain from cleaning it.

" Your not going to be able to fall asleep now, are you?" he asked, knowing what the answer to this would be.

" No, buts it okay. You don't have to stay up with me. I can just go and read or something…"

" Its fine. I'll stay up until your able to go back to sleep, okay?"

" Thanks Kyo…"

He smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her down stairs quietly. They both sat down on the coach, neither of them turning on the T.V. They were both enjoying each other's company and didn't want to ruin it. They talked for a while, then silence fell, making it nice.

" Tohru?" Kyo asked, as Tohru's head slowly leaned against his chest. " Tohru?" he asked once more, but getting no answer. He looked at her just enough to see she had finally fallen asleep. Smiling, he laid down on his side, Tohru wrapped in his arms.

" Shigu-" Yuki was cut off by Shigure pushing him.

" SUSH Yuki-kun unless you want to wake up our new bloomers…" he said, pointing to Tohru and Kyo sleeping.

Yuki's eyes widened, and he left the house becoming jealous.

****

What the hell is wrong with you Yuki. You cant act like this when they are together like that. Then Kyo will defiantly suspect something…

Yuki sat under a tree, looking up at the morning sky. He just couldn't believe it. Of all times for him to finally realize that he, to, loved Tohru it just had to be now. When Kyo finally gets to be with her. And when him and Kyo have finally become…not the best of friends…but friends. But when he had saw Tohru in Kyo's arms like that, he just wanted to jump on Kyo and rip his head off.

Tohru's eyes flickered open, and she looked around the room. When noticing she was lying in Kyo's arms she jumped off the coach, waking him as well.

" Tohru, are you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

She smiled then nodded. " Its just, when I walk up I guess I got startled a little…"

He laughed and stood up. He smiled at her, then asked. " Want to go out for breakfast today?"

" eh…but what about Shigu-" she was cut off by Kyo placing a finger over her mouth.

" Forget about them for once. You should enjoy the thought of someone making breakfast for you for once."

" Okay…"

" Now, we both need to change out clothe though…" he said…looking at her blood stained shirt, and him still in the clothe he had worn last night.

She nodded, agreeing with him.

When they were both dressed, they told Shigure were they were going and wouldn't be back for a while.

" I'm actually not hungry…" Tohru said as they walked through the woods.

" yeah…neither am I. I just wanted to get out of the house. But now that we are leaving, we should we go?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

" How about the beach?"

****

Like always…to bad its her favorite place to go…

" Sure, the beach sounds good."

It only took them a few minutes to get to the beach after they got out of the woods. Kyo thought it was going to be crowed with people from the heat, but it actually wasn't. There was like a couple or two, and now him and Tohru making it 3.

" Wow, no one is here today Kyo."

" Yeah, I'm surprised. But happy to. I don't really like crowed places."

****

Or the water with that… he thought to himself, seeing the beach water brush against the sand.

" C'mon" he said, holding her hand, and making her walk onto the sand.

………………………………...

" Yuki, something is wrong. I can tell." Shigure said, sounding caring and not joking for once.

" No, nothing is wrong. I'm just fine. Every thing is fine…" he said, trying to calm himself from the jealousy that would just build up in hos body when ever he thought of Kyo being with Tohru.

" Its Kyo and Tohru isn't it?"

Yuki looked up at Shigure, giving him a 'how did you know?' look. Shigure chuckled a little bit.

" Well, I was able to tell this morning. And last night how you stormed off after Kyo and Tohru got home. You did seem a little pissed when I had told you they went out for the day as well. So, I guess it just added itself up to one thing…"

" Yeah, and what the hell would that be?"

" your jealous of Kyo!"

Yuki made a fist, and squeezed his hand to try to prevent himself from punching Shigure. " I'm not jealous!" he said before storming out of the room.

" Wow, its beautiful!" Tohru shrieked happily.

Kyo smiled at her as she watched the sunset.

" just like you…"

Tohru turned to look at Kyo, her face beat red from what he had just said. He laughed a little bit before kissing her.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter must have been boring because i just really didnt want to type it anymore. And if you think it was boring you can tell me. Cause i honestly think it was. but anyways...special thanks to...**

**ilovehatsuharu** **- i am so very happy to hear that you read my story to your sister. Please thank her for me... that she will actually listen to it when u read it to her. And kyo is also my favorite character! I love him so much. I love to her that u r still reading. And that you think i should make another fruits basket story. I think i just might thanks to you... well please just keep reading...and thank you so very much to u and ur little sister.**

**deathstone123- well i am glad to hear that you kno why i make my chapters so short. and that you love my story...so please, just keep reading.**

**Ok well, i think thats it for now. I will update shortly, so please just keep reading every! i want to thank my readers so very much. You all have left me some wonderful reviews, and have actually kept reading my story. I have to say, i didnt think i would actually get this many reviews for my story, well i atleast know no i am doing something right... please r/r like always**


	13. Run Away

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 13- Run away

" That's it, I cant hold it in anymore. I have to tell her I love her…" Yuki said.

In the past few days that Yuki saw Tohru with Kyo, he had become even more angry. But if there was one thing Yuki was good at, it was being able to hold his anger back, and act like nothing was wrong.

" Honda-san," Yuki walked into the kitchen were Tohru was cooking dinner.

" Yes Yuki?"

" Would you mind me telling you something later?"

" No, of course not Yuki!" She said, as she cooked the dinner.

" Okay, then after dinner in my garden…"

" Yes, that sounds fine…"

Yuki smiled, and left the moment Kyo had walked into the kitchen.

" To- oh, hey Yuki," he said, walking towards Tohru.

" Hey," Yuki said, now fully out of the kitchen.

" Do you need help Tohru?" Kyo asked.

" Nope, I got everything…"

When dinner was served and every one ate, Tohru and Yuki headed to his garden.

"Does Kyo know you came?" he asked, hoping she would say no.

" No, I don't even think he knows I left. But I doubt he will worry. Kyo isn't like that. And if I'm with you, I'm sure he wont mind at all."

Yuki smiled, doubting what Tohru had just said.

****

Yeah, he wont mind you being with me until he hears what I'm going to tell you…

Yuki thought.

Tohru sat down when they had reached the garden. She waited patiently for Yuki to say something.

" Honda-san," he said, finally breaking the silence. " I…I don't know how to say what I want to tell you…"

" Well, it cant be that hard to say…" Tohru said, thinking that what Yuki had to tell her was really nothing.

Yuki smiled, " Honda-san, I like you, a lot…" he said, then continued. " actually, I love you. I only noticed I loved you after you and Kyo…."

" Yuki," Tohru said cutting Yuki off. " I'm sorr-" this time Tohru was cut off by Yuki who had pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened, and she immediately pushed away from him. " I'm sorry…" she said quickly before she got up and ran back to the house.

" What the hell did I just do…she's sure to tell Kyo now…" he said, becoming a bit nervous.

When Tohru was almost at the house she stopped. Wiping away some tears that had fallen, and looked behind her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She loved Kyo so very much, but when Yuki had told her that she felt…happy. Happy that he had told her. Like she was waiting for him to tell her. But she wasn't. She never thought of Yuki like that, until…now. She kept looking behind her when Kyo came out of the house.

" Tohru, what are you doing?" he asked, seeing her looking into the woods. " Did you see something?" he asked

" No Kyo, I'm fine. I think I just want to go to bed, that's all. I'm very tired." she said, looking at him and smiling. He smiled back, leading her into the house.

Yuki came back an hour later, ready for anything that Kyo was going to yell at him for. But surprisingly, when he entered the house Kyo only waved high, and got back to looking at what ever he was looking at. Shigure was…amazingly writing in his book. Wow, that didn't seem right to Yuki at all. But as long as he wasn't going to be yelled at by Kyo he hadn't cared.

" I'm going to go to bed…" Yuki said, dragging himself up the steps and into his room.

" what the hell was I thinking when I did that!" Yuki ruffled his hair from annoyance and threw himself back onto the bed.

Tohru looked out her window. Thinking if what Yuki had said to her had taken any affect on her body. But so far, she couldn't seem to bring herself to think it had. She didn't feel anything for him. Not anything, only friendship. She still loved Kyo. She sighed, knowing that before she had never thought about Kyo much. And always Yuki. It was after Kyo had turned into his real cat form did she actually start having feelings for him. But right when that happened, her feelings for Yuki had started to fade away. And quickly at that.

She jumped a little bit when someone banged on her door. Making her way towards the door, she opened it to see Kyo standing there.

" Hey," he said solemnly.

" hey…" she answered back, knowing something was wrong with him.

" I know what Yuki told you," he said, looking away and at the floor.

Tohru's eyes widened as she looked at Kyo.

" I know he loves you Tohru. And I wanted you to know that if you love him back then you can go with him… I wont mind really. As lon-"

Tohru placed her finger over Kyo's lips, and made his look at her. She looked back and forth into Kyo's ruby red eyes, as tears formed in hers. Then she blinked and the tears quickly found there way down her cheeks. Kyo had thought she was crying because she to loved Yuki. But she wasn't crying because of that. She was crying because of what he had just said.

Kyo pulled away from Tohru and started to walk down the hallway towards the steps.

" Kyo wait!" Tohru yelled running after him.

" Just go Tohru!" he demanded. Now, for some reason, becoming angry. " You love him, so why not go and get him…"

Tohru's heart started to pound fast now as Yuki came running down the hallway to see what was going on. He stopped by Tohru, and looked at her. Her face turned beat red as he stared at her more closely. And now her heart was pounding faster then ever. She could feel the hidden feelings for Yuki coming back. But she didn't want them to come back.

Kyo, noticing Tohru blushing, ran down the steps and out the door. At the sound of the slamming door, Tohru finally snapped back to reality.

" Kyo!" Tohru yelled running after him. By the time she had gotten outside, he was gone. She looked around, panicking to were he might have gone. And even now, if she were to go after him she wouldn't be able to find him. Especially if he would have gone threw the woods. It was to dark now, and she would have to wait till tomorrow. She climbed onto the roof, and sat there. Her knees were pulled up against her chest, her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her head was buried in her knees. Even when it had started to rain, she didn't move. The only thing she did was cry.

**

* * *

**

OK, i am so sorry that i didnt update yesterday. I was out with a bunch of my friends, and when i got home i was to tired to even think about going on the computer. So i made sure that this was one of the first things i did today. Anyways special thanks to...

ilovehatsuharu-yeah, im glad you still love my story. And i think i am at a wierd part of the story. Or, maybe writers block is just coming up soon. But i dont know. And YAY! I'm happy i get to share Kyo with your sister...lol...once again thank her for me for having u read my story to her...if that made any sense... oh, and please email me some time iw ould be happy if you would. please, keep reading and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

soccergirl869-Well, i am glad that u r glad that there was no cliffi. And that you enjoy my story so much. I also like romance in my story's as well. But, anywas please keep reading.

pie108- I am happy you like my story. But, no one likes the fact that Yuki is jealous for some reason. Anyways please, keep reading and enjoy!

Thanks to all my readers. I enjoy getting your reviews and reading them. Please, like always r/r thanks!


	14. Rethinking

**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket!**

Chapter 14-Rethinking

Yuki made his way up to the roof. Tohru had been up on it all night. Sobbing over Kyo's run away.

"Tohru…?"

Tohru turned to see Yuki standing there, looking at her sincerely. She gave him a look before turning her head around.

" Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Tohru wiped at a tear. She sniffled, then started to cough.

" Tohru, your going to get sick. You come up hear every day now. Ever since Kyo left!"

Tohru stood up and faced Yuki. More tears had stung her eyes now, and she became angry.

" Its been almost a year Yuki since he left. No one has heard from him! So what else am I supposed to do? You come and check up on my every day. I am thankful for that. But I am not in love with you Yuki!" She pushed past Yuki and got of the roof.

Why do I keep lying to myself? I always tell Yuki I don't love him. But I do! But Kyo…I don't want… who am I kidding he hasn't come back yet so what makes me think he is going to come back anytime soon. But still, I don't want to start another relationship, just so it turns out like the one me and Kyo had.

He stood from the chair and made his way down the street. The winter was on its way, and the cold was getting worst. He wouldn't be able to stay outside for much longer, and had no where to go now. He missed her so much. He didn't know why he had ran away, but now he was regretting it.

****

What the hell was I thinking running away? I cant believe I did this. I'm such a moron!

" I'm going to go to the grocery store. We need some stuff, and well I just need to get out of the house for a little while."

" Ok, but please do come back soon our little flower!" Shigure said, happily waving goodbye to Tohru as she left the house.

When she was almost at the store, something caught her eye. A boy with orange hair was jogging down the opposite side of sidewalk from her. She wasn't able to tell if it was Kyo or not, but by the looks of him he looked like Kyo. Then, he too stopped and stared at Tohru.

****

I have to go back. I have to see her. I cant take this anymore. I don't care if she is with Yuki now. I just need…

Kyo's thoughts were broken as his jogging came to a stop and he looked towards the other side of the sidewalk.

" It…it cant be…" he said to himself, looking even closer to a girl.

Tohru could only stand there and stare as the boy now looked even harder at her. Then, when a bus passed by he was gone. She sighed, thinking that what she had just seen was just something she had wanted to see for almost a year now.

" I forgot it gets dark earlier now." Tohru said, entering the woods to Shigure's house. She had to bags full of food that she had picked up.

Half way into the woods, she heard something in the one of the bushes. So, she decided to walk even faster now.

" Please, stop…" someone said from behind her.

Tohru had dropped the bags when she noticed the voice. She turned around, tears already slipping down her cheeks.

" Ky…KYO!" Tohru ran towards him, her arms wrapping around him. His arms to went up and wrapped them selves around her.

" Kyo, I've miss you so much! I…"

" I know. I've missed you to."

" Why did you run away for so long Kyo? I was so worried about you!" she shrieked, pulling away from him.

" Always worrying. Even almost a year later you don't change." he said, wiping a tear from her eye. " Tohru, your not…" Kyo looked away, not wanting to ask her the question. " Your not in love with Yuki…are you?"

" No Kyo! I love you!" she said, still in tears.

He smiled, happy to know she didn't love Yuki, and kissed her. He broke the kiss to cough rapidly. He fell to the floor from all the coughing he had done. His hand was placed over his chest from the pain, and now blood was coming out of his mouth.

" Kyo!" Tohru shrieked, lowering herself down to him. " Kyo are you okay?" she asked, becoming worried.

" My chest, it -cough- burns.-cough cough cough cough-" Kyo wouldn't stop coughing, and the blood wouldn't stop coming out of his mouth.

" C'mon we have to get you to Shigure's." Tohru said, placing Kyo's arm over her shoulder and pulling her and him up from the ground. " You have to walk Kyo. I cant drag you…" she said.

" I…I…" Kyo couldn't even talk. His vision had gone blurry and he was now unconscious.

Tohru had struggled to Get Kyo back to Shigure's and when she had gotten there and some one had taken Kyo, she had collapsed as well.

She awoke to Yuki yelling something, then him slamming a door and running down the hallway. When Tohru had opened her door, it almost hit Yuki.

" Yuki, where's Kyo, is he okay?"

Yuki didn't answer, only stared for a moment , then looked away and kept walking down the hallway.

" Was…he…just…crying?" Tohru asked herself, then remembered about Kyo.

" No Tohru, you cant go in there!" Shigure said, grabbing her arm.

" but why? What's wrong with Kyo? How is he? Is he okay?"

Shigure put a smile on his face, but it didn't reassure her of anything. It wasn't Shigure's usual smile, and only made Tohru worst.

" I want to see him!" she said.

" Hatori is in there right now Tohru, we cant go in there."

She pushed away from Shigure and faced him.

" But Yuki was just in there. I heard him come from the room. I want to see him! I need to know how he is doing!" she screamed on the top of her lounges.

" Damnit Shigure! Let her see him. You cant make her stay away from him! Besides, wouldn't you think it would be right for her to see him before…" Yuki had come back out of his room, and he was crying. Tears were quickly streaming down his face. He was crying so hard he couldn't even finish his sentence.

" Before what!" Tohru demanded, becoming pissed off now. " What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked, coming way of character.

Shigure stared at Tohru. Not once had he seen her like this. And now, he was becoming worried about her.

Tohru didn't wait for an answer, she had turned around and swung the door open to Kyo's room. She looked over at Kyo, tears forming in her eyes as she saw him…

* * *

**Ok, i kno u guyz r going to kill me. I am sorry but i just had to leave it a cliffi. I think story's like that are better. but i also just wanted to say that after this chapter there is only like 1 or 2 more chapters to go before my story is over. Then i am going to start a new Fruits Basket Fanfic since it seems that the fruit basket onces get read more then the Inuyasha ones. But anyways... i am sorry to say no special thanks tonights (yes right now i am updating this at 11:16 at ngiht) because i just dont feel like going into my email and getting the names and seeing what people said. So if you have reviewed, believe me i read your reviews already. its just i am so tired right now and dont want to do that. All i am doing right now is waiting for Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist to come on...anyways please...r/r thanks to all my readers.**


	15. GoodBye

**Disclaimer- For the last time finally, i do not own Fruits Basket, and after this chaper i more then likely never will...**

Chapter 15- Good-Bye

She looked at him, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Blood was all over the front of his shirt, his eyes were tightly closed, his hands were now turning into fists, and he was screaming.

" What…what's wrong with him?" Tohru asked, running towards Kyo's side.

" I'm not sure, by what I've seen he was hit by a car about a week ago and didn't go anywhere to get help. Now, the impact from that car is doing some damage to his body. Also, from the cold he was staying in…he now has a small but growing case of ammonia (sp?)."

Tohru looked from Kyo, to Hatori, and back to Kyo. Worry showing all over her face.

" Tohru, maybe you should leave…" Hatori said, becoming a but upset for Tohru.

" No, I want to be by his side when he wakes up…"

****

Tohru, he might not be waking up anytime…he might just fall into a deep sleep, and never wake from that sleep. Hatori thought to himself, now becoming even more upset for her.

" Suit yourself, but I am going to leave. I'll come back later on…" he said leaving the room.

" What the hell do you mean he might not have a chance?" Yuki shouted as Hatori told him and Shigure about Kyo's previous stage.

" This cant happen damnit!" Yuki's fist met the table as tears slowly formed in his eyes. " He cant die! If he does… Hona-San will… she wont even be able to get threw her damn life!"

Shigure to felt sympathy take him over. He didn't want Kyo to die as well. He would miss the fights they had always had. He would miss everything about Kyo.

" This isn't right!" Shigure shouted now standing to his feet. " Kyo, he…he is stronger then this! He cant die!" Shigure became angry, then wiped away a tear that had fallen as well.

Hatori stared first at Yuki, then Shigure.

His eyes flickered, then opened. He looked over to one side, then the other to see Tohru. Her head was resting on the bed as she slept peacefully.

****

As much as I don't want to wake her, I have to… Kyo thought, nudging Tohru in the head with his elbow.

She quickly shot up and looked at Kyo, tears already forming in her eyes.

" Kyo!"

" Hey, how long have you been sitting next to me?"

" Eh…almost all day. But I don't care, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. So, how are you doing?"

****

If I tell her the truth, she will flip and never stop talking.

" I feel some what better…" he said, lying deeply.

" That's good…so you'll be able to do things in a few days…?"

" ha! Still the same ditzy Tohru I fell in love with, and will stay in love with. No matter what happens."

" Kyo?" Tohru was able to see the sympathy in his eyes. Something was wrong, he was holding something back form her and she was able to tell.

" Kyo, what's wrong?" she asked.

" Tohru…" Kyo coughed, blood once again seeping out of the side of his mouth. He coughed a few times, before he was able to talk again. He grabbed her arm, pulling her ear down to his mouth. He started to whisper something.

Tohru's eyes started to widen little by little as Kyo kept talking. More tears had formed in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she pulled back from him, starring him strait in the eyes.

" No…Kyo NO! You cant. Kyo, I love you! Please don't…" She couldn't finish. Her own tears had started to drown her out. She sobbed harder and harder as Kyo's hand reached up to her face and pulled her down again. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before…

She wiped around, crying into Yuki's arms. She couldn't believe it. Something she never thought would happen had just happened. She looked for a split second before running off. She stopped by a tree, and gasped for air. When she had gotten some air, she fell to the floor. Her heart was now pierced in to.

" Kyo…why…? Why did you leave? I…I don't know if I can make it without you…" Tohru's face burried into her hands as she cried even harder then a few nights ago when Kyo's kiss was the last time she had looked at him.

After about 20 minutes she stood up and turned around. She looked in the sky, and saw something that had caught her attention. The clouds had made a U shape, just more rounded, and the sun was placed right in the middle. Sending rays of lights down to Kyo's grave. A soft smile crossed her face. He was going to heaven, and there she was watching it happen.

She smiled once more, before a small breeze of wind went by, and someone whispered… _'I love you,'_

She looked around, looking for who had just said this. She new who it was, and once again smiled when she saw a shadowy figure waving good-bye.

" Goodbye Kyo-kun… I love you…"

Tohru, before I go, I just wanted you to know how much I love you. Never would I want a thing to change about you. You are perfect. You are the only one who ever reached to my soul. Made me care. Love, dream, hope, and even wish. I truly am grateful for all you have done to me. And now, I am sorry for leaving you. If I could, I would use my last bit of strength to hold you in my arms and tell you it would be alright. But, I can at least kiss you…

…………………The whisper………………………………

* * *

**Ok...so...? Alright, i just want to know who is going to kill me after this chapter is read, other then my best friend Christina. Sorry chris, just had to. And hey, i warned u! Anyways i hope you enjoyed my story. It is now over, and i enjoyed typing it. I will be making another Fruits Basket Fanfic. I just dont know when yet. But anyways, no special thanks again because well right now it is 1:00 in the morning and i am tired from being out all day w/ friends. And to many people reviewed this time, so it would take to much typing for me. ( yes, being lazy...) anyways, please r/r and if u want u can yell at me for killing off kyo. I am also sorry to ilovehatsuharu's sister. I know you loved Kyo so much, but i just had to do that. OK, thanks to all for reading my story. Buh byez!**


End file.
